This Is My Kingdom Come (Discontinued for a better version)
by TagTheScullion
Summary: Princess!AU Pirate!AU Annabeth is the princess and heir to some far away kingdom, and is to be married to someone. [I'm uploading the revised version by the same name].
1. Setting

Once upon a time, an old King lost his only son and heir. In desperation, and too in love with his old wife to find another maiden to bear him children, he decided to find an all mighty hero to take his son's place in court.

He searched in his kingdom and the ones closest to his. Finally, when his hope was wearing thin, he found a young girl. Her dirty hair a blond mess, eyes the colour of the storm brewing South of his position. The King wouldn't have spared her a look hadn't she stumbled upon his chariot. She would have been around her sixth, or seventh birthday. The charioteer started to tell her off, only to be stopped by the King. The old man ushered the girl closer, realising who he was, the girl's eyes shone with fear. His Majesty asked for the whereabouts of her parents. Failing to reply, the girl bowed and turned around to leave. The King put a hand on her shoulder. The girl reminded him of his son too much. Saving her from an orphanage, he took her in.

The girl grew into a woman the following decade, pampered and well-nourished. The sixteen year old could barely remember her first meeting with the King, but acknowledged her origins didn't belong to the Royal Family. Regardless, she found the castle, and the people inside, comforting and close as a family. She even spoke to the King and Queen as her parents.

On a sunny August morning, the King was found dead in his chambers. At 78, it was to be expected. That would have left the kingdom to his wife. The Queen, in fear of following her husband's steps to Hades, came to the conclusion that it was time to marry her daughter. She did realise she would not like this idea, moreover, she was well trained as a royal, and the only chance the kingdom had to continue their right course.

With her plan in mind the Queen called for her mourning daughter to be brought to her. Servants obliged immediately, and the Princess, in a dark dress, a black veil covering her face, knelt in front of her mother.

As her Majesty had foreseen, the girl refused to 'throw her life out the window' so young, replying that fate wouldn't be as cruel as to rip her mother apart from her so soon after her father. She excused herself and left the room.


	2. The Announcement

**Here is chapter two. I don't own PJO, but I hope you like it :)**

Annabeth wondered how bad the situation was for her mother to wish upon her marriage. Maybe she wanted to join forces with another kingdom, by marrying her to its heir.

She grabbed the book she had been reading and headed outside. The sun shone heavily on her head. And after a while, the heat was too much to bear. She hoped no one would see her and risked a trip to the docks.

Once there she sat on the edge, careful not to dampen her dress, and submerged her legs on the cold water.

That particular place brought peace to her mind. The endless ocean in front of her, the sound of the waves hitting the pier's pillars, ships in the distance -their shapes getting closer or further accordingly-, the seagulls diving for stray fish.

It reminded her of her trips with her father. When he'd surprise her with an unplanned journey into open sea. He'd climb aboard one of those enormous ships with her, grab hold of the nearest rope, and jokingly exclaim "Bring me that horizon". She'd laugh shyly and begged him to stop, he'd been embarrassing himself. What wouldn't she give to have him back...? No, she told herself, thinking like that is unfair to father's memory. He was a cheerful man, a kind ruler and he shall be remembered as that.

Those journeys hadn't been long; a couple of hours at most. It had always been her dream to spend a night over seas. The rocking of the ship was easy to get used to after a quarter hour at most -although the first few times she'd been sick for days afterwards.

With the hopes of getting home by sundown, she left her resting place. It had been longer than she had expected, and she was met with inquiring glances on her way to the castle.

Dinner passed quietly. Annabeth didn't feel like striking a conversation with her mother, she feared it might turn into an argument. She felt a pang of guilt; the monarchy had been more than understanding with her, they had offered her a home, a family, food, a comfortable lifestyle, and what had she done to repay them? Throw a fit. About something she knew was bound to happen at some point anyway.

She felt even guiltier that night as she laid in bed. She didn't want to marry to repay a favour. She didn't expect to marry out of love, that was too far fetched, but she was so young, naive. She wanted to explore the world, visit the Americas, Africa, India. She wanted to lengthen her time as a free soul, roaming the world, meeting new cultures. She took those feelings of liberty and fell into a comfortable slumber.


	3. Could it be her?

**Here's chapter 3, hope you like it! It's a bit longer than the others.**

 **PJO belongs to Rick Riordan**

A gigantic Autumn Ball was organised in the castle that September.

Few guests ignored the real reason behind the drastic change on the royal family's mood. They had leaped from mourning to celebrating in less than a month.

Many of these guests had their assumptions on the subject. Rumors spread, and a huge percentage of the guests had brought their bachelors in hope of their winning the princess's heart.

The princess had greeted her home's new inhabitants politely but coldly. She was unused to crowded places, and she was rather rusty on the etiquette appropriate for a heir of a kingdom such as hers.

She could deal with breathless corsets, puncturing heels, itchy dresses, and formal speaking. However, the lack of personal space she felt she was having lately seemed to be enough to overwhelm her.

She had been interrupted when reaching her favourite part of a novel the day before, by some Lee boy. A quiet breakfast was broken by Michael, another young fellow.

There was obviously an upside to her invaded castle; she was enjoying the company of old friends. She had sat during dinner right next to her childhood play date, Jason Grace. He wasn't overlapping her free time because as the heir to his own throne, he was to betroth a lady of his choice and settle in his homeland.

He was a proper fellow. Very suitable for a throne. Or so his father thought. When he was a kid, he used to spend his days dreaming he was on the moon. Annabeth and Jason would paint the floor white with chalk and run around, making the chalk-powder float in clouds.

As it had been at least five years until she had seen him last, she assumed he might have changed.

"I would still love to see the moon up close" he admitted to Annabeth. "My father did give me that telescope I begged him for, do you remember? Ages ago. He was suspicious, I guess, but he didn't ask too much!"

A few days afterwards she found Jason in her reading spot, in the docks.

"Did your mother allow you to come out here?" He asked. "I thought her rather insistent on locking you up in the palace."

"She doesn't know I'm here." She told him. "How did _your_ father let you out of his sight?"

Lord Zeus, Jason's father was reluctant to take his offspring out of sight. Not unlike her adopted father, Zeus had lost a child when the girl was ten years old; however she hadn't been taken by Death, she had been kidnapped. It was thought that the girl, Thalia was her name, had gone out for a walk unaccompanied one afternoon, and had never been seen again.

"He doesn't know either," Jason said. "I wanted freedom, you see? And this particular dock reminds me of a market back at home. It's on a beautiful bay, and the sun sinks right in front of you every sunset."

As they spoke a ship arrived to a port a hundred meters from them. It was huge and...

"It can't be," whispered Jason.

The ship had three masts, the sails on them were pitch black.

Annabeth and Jason got to their feet and ran behind the nearest hiding place they could see. The crew of the ship hadn't seen them, it appeared.

One by one the crew members got down. A girl in her twenties caught their eyes. She was rather tallish, her dark short hair tied in a small ponytail. She had a quiver full of arrows on her back and a bow in her hands.

As the girl turned around Annabeth saw Jason's mouth open wide. The girl's face reminded her of someone. Her eyes were similar to Jason's. Could it be?

Jason seemed to believe it was, indeed, his long lost sister. He made it to get up, but Annabeth stopped him.

"It's a ship with no flag, Jason," she told him sternly. "Do you know what kind of ships have no flag?"

"But she..." he started. "She's her! I haven't seen her in years! I can barely remember her, but I know it's her!" He insisted.

"Jason, think; if you were to jump right now and run to her. What do you think would happen?" Annabeth asked patiently.

Jason stared blankly. Annabeth sighted.

"Do you see those guards over there?" She pointed at a pair of men on the ship. "They'll kill you, you have to plan this through..."

She gasped as she felt a cool blade under her neck.

"Plan an attack to my ship?" murmured a raspy voice to her ear. "If you will kindly come with me," the voice told her more loudly this time. "And tell your friend to keep that sword to himself, one move towards it and your head rolls."

Annabeth turned her head very slowly to see a young man with bright green eyes glaring at her. A captain hat on his dark hair.


	4. It's your choice then

**Here's chapter 4, hope you enjoy.**

 **PJO belongs to Uncle Rick**

* * *

Annabeth sat next to Jason in an uncomfortable chair, in the captain's cabin.

She'd been pushed there by whom she assumed was the captain, while Jason struggled with some guard behind her.

She hoped she'd find a way out but so far, she couldn't think straight. Her anxiety and fear were too strong, and she couldn't stop staring at the man in front of her.

The bloke was in his early twenties, at most. Quite young to command a pirate ship, in Annabeth's opinion.

He was tall, but not tremendously. And had a mischievous look in his face. He didn't appear thoroughly angry at them, which she hoped was good.

"So," he exclaimed at last. "I want to know what two socialites were doing hiding behind barrels and whispering about planning."

Jason glanced at Annabeth. She hoped he wouldn't start blabbering about his sister, for she wasn't even sure the girl _had_ been Thalia.

Luckily he shut up and let her talk as she pleased.

"We were not going to attack, if that's what you think, Mr..." she started reluctantly.

"Captain, to you," he smirked. "Captain Jackson."

Annabeth frowned, this man -this _kid_ -, was _the_ Captain Jackson from the stories? Maybe Jackson was a common surname between rule breakers and criminals.

"Does my name sound familiar?" Captain Jackson asked smugly.

"Not really," lied Annabeth. "When are you to let us leave the ship?" She wondered innocently. "We've told you: we were planning nothing, and you cannot possibly benefit any longer from our capture."

"Ah," he cried. "No longer benefit. You are wrong, sweetheart." Annabeth frowned at the nickname.

"Do not call me that, it is not appropriate." She spat.

"What is your name, then? And your companion's?" He inquired. "The boy seems rather quiet, don't you think?"

"Boy?" Jason mumbled. "You cannot have two years on me."

"My apologies," said the Captain sarcastically. "This Lord over here is a grown man. So tell me, what is it that they call you."

Seeing no way out of there but to give Jackson their names, Annabeth said in a low voice "My name is Annabeth, and this is Jason."

"Ann..." started Jackson confusedly. "The princess? Excellent!" He yelled with glee.

A man standing behind him murmured something in his ear. They had a brief discussion of which Annabeth could only catch _'trouble'_ , _'no choice'_ , and _'search'_.

"The man is right," she told the Captain. "Our families will send a search party to find us, if we were to be gone by sunset."

"Then let them," Jackson said. "By the time they realise what's going on, this ship will be beyond the horizon.

With a horrible noise, and a slight shudder, Annabeth felt the ship slowly leaving the docks. The princess felt a tug on her stomach, what had she gotten into?

* * *

For a while, there was silence in the room. Captain Jackson left his cabin soon after their little talk. _'Don't worry, I can assure you we do not intend on hurting you, unless you give us a reason to.'_ he'd told them.

Jackson let the man he'd talked to in charge of them. He was older than his captain, slightly taller, too. He was blond, and had a scar running down the left side of his face.

"What should we call you?" asked Jason at last.

"I'm Luke," replied the man. After a couple of minutes he seemed to soften a bit and added, "Percy won't hurt you. To be honest, I don't even know myself what he's planning with you; hell, the Cap' himself mustn't know what to do with you. Whichever the case it's probable you'll be here for a while, you might as well try and make yourselves comfortable."

 _So his name is Percy._ Annabeth wasn't ready to trust a pirate, but she admitted to herself that if they had wanted to hurt them, they would have already.

Luke left to be replaced by Percy Jackson himself, a while later. The Captain seemed happy to be back in open sea.

"I've finally decided that a ransom is useless," he told Jason and Annabeth. "Money? We've got it, we can steal it. No need to blackmail monarchs into getting it. Now, what could be more entertaining than a persecution?"

"You've gone mad," Jason cried. "Being followed by the Royal Navy sounds fun?"

"Ah, but you see, young fellow," explained Jackson. "I'll offer you a deal to make it more interesting."

Annabeth humphed, a deal with a pirate? No way.

"You can either be stuck in our dungeon, below deck, or," said Percy Jackson. "You can become part of our crew for a while."

Annabeth was astonished, and by the look on Jason's face, so was he. Join them? The man wanted them to _join_ their crew?

"Why would you want that? Aren't you scared we might try a mutiny on you?" asked Jason wildy.

"A mutiny?" the man laughed. "Nah, my crew likes me, they wouldn't support you. And without the crew's support, there's not much you can do."

Annabeth's first instinct was to say yes. She'd read about adventures and that would have counted as one for sure. But, on the other hand, those were criminals, who had kidnapped her, no less. She really wanted to go with them. She hadn't been born a princess, from a young age she had demonstrated her capacity to adapt to the environment she was in. Would this be harder than becoming a royal?

Jason, on his own mind, was conflicted as well. He could try and find his sister, convince her to come back. It wasn't the best way, but it was something. Plus, the option of sleeping in a pirate cell wasn't too luring.

Annabeth thought she saw a shadow of doubt cross Jackson's face. _'Why is he so insistent?'_ she wondered to herself. She risked a glance at Jason to find out that he didn't look that reluctant either.

"Better than a dungeon," she muttered.

"Is that a 'Yes'?" Jackson asked.

Jason and Annabeth nodded.

"Excellent, then," exclaimed the Captain. He undid the binds in Jason's and Annabeth's hands. "Jason, go outside, a man named Leo Valdez will be waiting. He will show you around."

Jason stood slowly, his eyes on Annabeth's. She nodded. He exited the room.

"As for you, m'lady," he bowed mockingly. "I'll be your guide."


	5. I reckon it's a quite formidable boat

**New chapter, it's a bit of a fill-in, really.**

 **PJO belongs to Rick Riordan**

* * *

Annabeth was unnervingly thrilled when she was shown the ship. She hoped once her tour had begun she'd start seeing how illogical it was for a princess to be off journeying with pirates. Maybe her common sense would kick in, and she would retract her acceptance to Jackson's offer.

But no such thing. The more she walked, the more excited she got to learn those people's ways.

Then there was Captain Jackson. She was sure it was just the relief of not being murdered that made her feel that way, but she couldn't help thinking, -once he started smiling at her and proving he wasn't a complete moron-, that he was quite fine for a law-breaker.

There was something mesmerizing about his eyes. Unpredictable, like the ocean. She could easily believe the sea was his element.

She internally shook her head. If she was to be living there for a while she would have to pay more attention to where they were going.

Jackson... no, Captain Jackson, was taking her through a corridor, and up some miserably steep stairs.

"This staircase leads to the decks above," he told Annabeth. "And this little passage over here," he explained pointing towards it. "Leads you to your room. Follow me."

Annabeth followed behind him. The passage was barely big enough for one; four door were lain periodically -two on the right side, two on the left side.

"Last door to your left, is your room. You'll share it with some of our crew. We have men on the right, women on the left," said he. "Which does not exactly mean that the rule is always respected."

Annabeth was about to open the door to her new bedroom, but the Captain stopped her.

"First we'll see the rest of the ship, then you can go meet your cabin mates."

The ship must've been humongous, it made Annabeth think it went on forever. She was shown the bathrooms (which she hope were usually cleaner), the dining hall (not particularly crowded at that time), the playing room (where they held meetings, rather than play), the cells (she was rather happy she'd chosen to train with the crew), the storage level (she never knew how much a crew could need), and finally the crew itself (a bunch of approximately twenty men and women who looked tough enough to take on a whole army and win the battle).

Her legs hurt by the time she finished her tour. She needed a relaxing bath. She asked Percy Jackson for a towel and he laughed.

"Baths are on Wednesdays and Sundays, in the meanwhile try not to get too smelly," said he, chuckling.

Annabeth huffed and turned to leave.

"As a new member of our crew," she was held in place by his hand on her shoulder. "You get a new outfit. I believe it might be difficult to move around on that dress."

She was given a shirt, pants, and a vest for when the weather went cold.

* * *

Annabeth found the way to her new sleeping chambers quite easily -she had always been praised on her excellent memory-, and went inside quietly.

"Now there you are," said a voice behind her.

Annabeth was faced with a girl about her age; she was grinning, this girl. This she found rather soothing.

"I'm Piper," she introduced herself. "The Cap' told us you were going to sleep here, Annabeth."

Annabeth nodded and smiled, unsure on what to say.

"Your bed will be that one," Piper explained, showing her some bunk-beds on a corner. "I'm top bunk, but I think you'll be comfortable anyway. The girls will meet us in a bit."

"How many more sleep here?" Annabeth found her voice asking.

"There's Clarisse, Rachel, Thalia, you, and me," Piper replied.

Annabeth's heart sunk, so there was a Thalia. Maybe it could be, then. But if they had kidnapped her, why hadn't she gone back?

"Is something wrong?" her new roommate inquired, watching the sudden change on her demeanor.

"Thalia," Annabeth started quietly. She needed to speak carefully; didn't mean to insult Piper, she appeared to be right enough. "When did she join this place?"

"Uh, to be honest I'm not that sure," Piper admitted. "You can ask her, she's bound to be here in no time."

They chit-chatted for a little while. Piper was quite interested in Jason. Annabeth smiled; her serious friend could do with an easygoing girl like Piper. She shook her head then, this girl, as nice as she was, belonged to another world.

Suddenly the door opened and Thalia Grace went in. It was her, there was no doubt now. Jason's blue eyes, her dark hair and freckled nose; Annabeth remembered.

"I'm exhausted," she exclaimed. "Pipes you've got first watch. New girl, time to sleep."

Piper went out swiftly, leaving Annabeth alone with Jason's sister.

"You need anything?" Thalia asked abruptly, realising Annabeth was staring at her.

"I was wondering," Annabeth started slowly, trying to fathom her thoughts into words. "If you were... How did you end up here?"

She decided it wasn't her secret to tell, the fact that she knew the other girl's past. If Thalia ever decided to say something, so be it. Annabeth wasn't sure Thalia even knew Jason was on-board.

"I wasn't happy with the life I led before," Thalia replied, glancing at her carefully, as if wondering whether she knew Annabeth from the past or not. "Too strict, already written in front of me by my father. I'm not one to follow rules easily."

"Bet the captain loves that," Annabeth said trying to lighten the mood.

"He's almost used to it, I reckon," Thalia smirked. "But now, we better catch some sleep; we'll wake up with the break of dawn tomorrow."

The former princess waited until Annabeth had finished undressing and got to bed, and turned off the few candles lightening the room. Soon, Annabeth fell into a restless sleep.


	6. Port Jacobson

**Here's chapter 6, it's a bit longer than the ones before. It has more Percabeth, and mentions Percy's story.**

* * *

Annabeth was woken up as the sun made its first appearance the following morning. Slowly, painfully, she managed to get out of her warm nest, and to get dressed.

Thalia waited for her while the rest left for breakfast. She didn't look too delighted to be up so early either.

"He usually let's us sleep for a while longer," she told her. "But today we'll be stopping in Port Jacobson."

"What does the Captain want in such a town?" wondered Annabeth loudly. As far as she knew, Port Jacobson was one of the most perilous docks to arrive to -pirate or not.

"I doubt anyone but himself really knows, he's way too impulsive for that; but word says he'll meet the captain of the Jupiter." replied the other girl.

Annabeth wasn't entirely sure whether the Jupiter was a dreadful dangerous ship or not, but the way Thalia said it, she had to guess it meant something interesting.

"We've better go on, grab a bite. Otherwise there will be nothing left, and trust me, you'll be appalled if that happens." Annabeth followed the girl out of the room and into the main eating hall.

* * *

Annabeth's first feeling was one of awkwardness. She knew no one, and no one knew her. She felt lonely, Piper was no where to be seen; Thalia had grabbed a plate and a cup and left to talk with the captain.

With a shock of embarrassment she realised she was forgetting someone. Of course she knew one of these men and women. She'd been so silly not to remember him!

Jason was smiling at her as she sat next to him with a bowl of porridge of her own.

"It is her," she was greeted with. "I was right, it is my sister. Have you told her?"

"Morning to you too. Yes, I slept fine, thank you for asking," Annabeth replied. "Do you think that if I had told her she wouldn't have come to you at some point?"

"What are you waiting for?" Jason asked exasperatedly.

"I can't simply corner her and tell her 'I know you're King Zeus' lost child, that little boy over there -the blond one- that's your little brother.'"

"You seem particularly upset today," he complained.

"I am merely tired," Annabeth defended herself.

"My cabin mates mentioned Port Jacobson," Jason started. "What do you think will happen?"

"They'll be meeting with another pirate crew," she repeated what Thalia had told her. Deciding to make a small talk she asked "How are your cabin buddies? That boy who showed you around?"

"That would be Leo," Jason laughed. "He's a funny man, although he seems to be hiding some kind of tragic backstory that led him into this kind of life."

"Everyone has, I expect," admitted Annabeth.

"Do you reckon the Captain has one?"

"It isn't tragic," said a third voice. A boy with tanned skin and pointy ears sat down next to Jason. "I wouldn't talk about Perseus Jackson in such a suspicious tone, though." He warned. He offered Annabeth his hand. "I don't think we've met. Leo Valdez, how're you doing?"

"Annabeth," she told him. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Whatever were you going to say about the Captain's past?" Jason inquired.

"That ain't for me to tell," Leo replied. "I just stated it's not necessarily sad."

He excused himself and left -patting Jason on the back on his way out-.

"What about the rest of them?" she wondered. She knew nothing about the crew, and she didn't like to be held in that ignorance.

"Well there's Nico -he's all moody and usually dressed in black-," Jason commented. "And Will -rather the opposite, he's happy all the time, and I believe he might have a thing for the former; but maybe it's all in my mind."

Jason subtly pointed towards the two blokes he mentioned. As a matter of fact they were sitting together.

* * *

Annabeth finished eating and went above deck. There, amidst a couple of girls she saw Thalia. When the dark haired girl saw her, she signaled for Annabeth to get closer. Thalia took her to a side, her face unreadable.

"You didn't tell me the other newbie was Jason," she accused. "Why?"

"I... I did not think my companion's name was of any importance," Annabeth tried to reason.

"Don't play fool with me, Princess," Thalia frowned. "You recognised me yesterday; I saw it in your eyes. Why didn't you let me know my little brother was on this ship?."

"He did recognise you, too," Annabeth confessed reluctantly. "I was not certain that you would realise it was Jason, were you to see him."

"How could I not?" The other girl exclaimed. Annabeth could see hurt in Thalia's eyes.

"Because you ran away, and left him when he was so young; maybe you wouldn't place the young man he has become."

By the look on Thalia's eyes, Annabeth was sure the raven haired girl was about to stab her. She took a small step backward, but the other woman's expression turned to one of pity, she looked thoroughly devastated.

"I didn't have a choice," she whispered, and left Annabeth alone.

* * *

Percy found Annabeth staring at the horizon; she looked troubled.

"It's time for your training to begin, m'lady," he told her.

Annabeth's face lit up considerably to this news.

"The first step," he continued. "Is to get you some kind of weapon. Now, I don't really know whether princesses get to learn to defend themselves, but if you want to survive here, you must."

Annabeth nodded her head excitedly. She was finally going to be taught properly; she had, in years past, broken into her father's armory, and tried to develop some kind of fighting skill. To be honest with herself, she acknowledged that she knew very little; it was very hard to learn with no one to help her.

"My idea," the Captain's voice broke through her thinking. "Is for all of my crew to learn different skills. Fighting comes in many ways: I'll take care of your close-combat, Clarisse will help your aim when throwing objects such as javelins, and Will Solace will refine your talent on the graceful art of shooting arrows and pistols -which I lack of completely."

Annabeth followed Percy through a couple of decks. In the way she crossed Thalia talking to Luke; she threw a dirty look but said nothing.

The armory was, technically speaking, a pile of pieces of armor thrown into the corner of a tiny room -right next to the dungeons-, and a shed with different, random weapons.

Percy searched through the shed and brought up a sword, it was not very long, and -in Annabeth's opinion-, resembled that of a Greek soldier. Then he extracted a knife, roughly the size of her forearm, golden and shiny.

They started the way back to what Annabeth guessed was the main deck, but Percy turned and they ended in his cabin instead.

Annabeth threw him a look which he answered with, "The deck is mayhem to sword-fight. Here it's spacious and calmer."

The first thing Annabeth was taught was stance.

"Firstly," said he in his best professor voice. "You face your opponent -me in this case-, your best foot slightly forward." Annabeth did as she was told.

"Secondly," he went on. "Your feet should be shoulder width apart."

While he told her every step, he did them himself, as to show her how to do it.

"Thirdly, and finally," said he with an air of finality. "You need to be light on the balls of your feet. If you stand too firm, it will slow you down."

She stood there, sword in hand. She felt a bit ridiculous. Not for the first, or last time, she wondered how her life had made a hundred and eighty degrees turn in the last 24 hours.

"You've got your stance and therefore," he continued. "It's time for you to hold the sword. You see how the sword is thicker than the ones used by the royal guard?"

She nodded.

"It's because," he clarified. "We fight Greek style. It's -in our humble opinion- much better than the occidental style. The sword, shorter than a modern one, permits you to get closer. If you're fast enough -and I don't doubt you are- it plays an advantage."

"Because you have more control over it?" Asked Annabeth.

"Exactly," answered he. "Have you done this before?"

"No," she responded. "I took interest in Physics as a child, and one of the books I read explained it."

Percy was thankful that she didn't go into detail. Numbers had never been his strong suit, as a child he'd suffered his tutor's classes when it came to Mathematics and Physics.

"Fair enough," he denoted.

They went on with the class. Annabeth's exercise consisted on repeating the basic movement indefinitely.

Her arm was starting to get sore; the sword became heavy, and she wasn't accustomed to give her arm so much use.

"I think that's enough," said the captain. "You look exhausted, and we'll be arriving to Port soon."

"Does the whole crew go down?" Annabeth enquired.

"Not all," he replied. "It's dangerous in these waters. We aren't the only pirates on the sea. You can stay if you want to," he offered.

"No," said she quickly. "I want to go!"

Regardless of how childish her request sounded, she saw a smile flicker into the Captain's face.

"You'll accompany us then," he agreed. "But stay by my side."

* * *

Port Jacobson was utter havoc. Annabeth expected dark streets, and creepy people. In reality, it was a bunch of drunkards dancing with easy ladies. Sure, she saw weird men and women sitting in bar corners, but none even glanced their way.

Percy led their group towards an eating place far from the docks. It was mid afternoon, but the place was relatively empty.

"Iris," he greeted the bartender. "We will be expecting company."

Iris nodded and left to prepare something while they got comfortable in a set of aligned long tables. Annabeth was going to sit next to Piper but the Captain signaled her to come over.

"I'd rather you stayed nearby," he told her once again.

"Shouldn't Jason be close by, too?" she wondered worriedly.

"He decided to stay on board with Leo. I think they're off to become good friends, those two are."

Percy glanced at her for a minute, and she wondered if he expected the same to happen with them. He appeared to be a good hearted man, on first sight. But he was a pirate, and the fact that she knew almost nothing about him made her feel on a shadow.

"They are," she agreed. She doubted whether he knew who Thalia was, and so extendedly, that she was Jason's sister. "How did they all become part of your crew?" she whispered.

"My crew," he answered on a low voice. "Recollects young people who have a reason to dislike their previous lives, mostly. That does not mean they are prohibited to visit family, or friends ever again."

"And you?" Annabeth blatantly inquired. "Did you not like the path you led?"

He thought over her question for a second, as if wondering how to answer. He didn't look angry, or irritated with her prying.

"It wasn't for me," said he finally. "I lived with my mother; my father was a rich man who wouldn't stay and support us. She remarried with this disgusting fellow. She is not with him now, he was awful; she remarried a couple of years after I left. She's so happy now."

"Have you ever spoken with...?" She was going to ask about his father, but at the last moment decided against it.

He didn't seem to care. "Yes, a few times. He's not the evil villain my childish mind made him to be. He thought it wasn't right to marry someone below his class, his parents wouldn't permit it either. What about you? Had you been born a royal you would never had agreed so easily to join us, which leads me to believe the rumors around your past are true."

"My parents died when I was a young child," she admitted. "I can't remember them at all. But, I do love my family. I did not leave because I don't. It's just so much... nothingness all day. Routine, and etiquette. I was losing my life to pompous traditions."

"If I told you how many of them come from royalty, and rich classes you wouldn't believe me. Although one, you already know," he told her pointedly. "I take it there was a little mishap concerning Miss Thalia Grace and Prince Jason Grace?"

Her face fell. He knew? What if she was kicked out? Maybe he wanted her to come so they could abandon her here.

"Whatever conflict happens between my crew," his soothing voice interrupted her thoughts. "I don't get in the middle of -unless it prejudices everyone, of course."

"I just didn't know she would remember him," Annabeth mumbled. "I didn't want to create hope where there was none."

Percy put a hand on her arm. "Everything is fine," he said. "She talked to him, they are happy. She actually stayed on board with him, catching up."

Annabeth grinned at the news. Jason would be delighted. She was taken out of her stupor when the door slammed open, and a bunch of people rushed in.

Whom she assumed was the leader - a girl of around her age, maybe a bit older, with long brown hair and a regal complexion- took a step closer to them.

"Perseus Jackson," she acknowledged. "It has been a rather long time."


	7. Reyna A Ramírez A

**Here's chapter 7. I've skipped an update last weekend, school was too chaotic, but here it is at last. I hope you enjoy.**

 **PJO belongs to Rick Riordan, not to me. Duh.**

* * *

"Reyna," Percy greeted.

"Perseus," she answered back with a neutral, controlled expression. "Our paths have seldom crossed since we last properly met. How long has it been? Three years-"

"Four, if we can trust my dreadful mathematics," he corrected.

"True, your strength does not lay in numbers," she replied swiftly. Her accent, Annabeth noted, was not of a native English speaker.

Percy got up with a big smile and hugged the woman.

"To those who have never met this fine lady," he grinned, looking pointedly at Annabeth. "She is Reyna Ramírez, captain and leader of the Jupiter crew."

The company sat down in between Percy's own men and women. Reyna's people chatted animatedly, if a bit less warm than their counterparts.

Reyna sat on the other side of Percy. The waitress brought over to their table ale, bread, and cheese; enough to entertain them for a good while.

"What is the hurry?" asked Reyna to Percy.

"I've been hearing rumours," said he, slowly. Reyna did not look pleased to be called over to discuss mere rumours, it appeared.

Before she could voice her reluctance, Percy took the word again, "Rumours about a man of great evil. He who is said to control time," he whispered.

Although Annabeth could hear their exchange perfectly, she suspected that neither Percy, nor Reyna, intended their crew to hear details. Annabeth was sure Percy knew she was eavesdropping. Fruit of her honest personality, she wasn't even trying to hide it; he seemed unfazed, as if hoping she was listening.

Reyna's demeanor changed drastically when he uttered those words. "He can't be," she stuttered slightly. "He is well dead, you of all people should know. Your father-"

"I know the tales," he cut her shamelessly. "But they must be myths as for these rumors I speak about come from a trustable source."

Annabeth missed from hearing who this source was, she was thinking fast about whatever story she could remember of a man who controlled time. Impossible as that sounded, she was certain the man did not literally have power over time. A mere expression, she thought.

She recalled a story a sailor once spoke of; she had not lived under the crown's protection then, a bare child. He told her people of a ship which sailed silently, surprising the merchants in open sea. Stealing. Leaving no survivors.

 _'How come they know about it?' she'd enquired._

 _'The tales say a man finally put a stop to their reign over the seas.'_

Unable to remember more, Annabeth returned her attention towards the couple speaking.

"Remember that my father's story talks of the Man being defeated, not killed," Percy was saying.

"We must seek the counsel of many more to confront him," Reyna warned. "We will be slaughtered if we were to fight on our own!"

"I didn't mean to suggest throwing ourselves upon the Man," he assured. "The proposition which I brought to you today is to keep your senses clear."

"Find out whatever we may," Reyna agreed. "I fear the Man will try to do the same."

* * *

After they finished their snacks, Reyna made to get up.

"We must attend our own business elsewhere," she told Percy. "Now, may I have a word with you in private?" she asked, throwing a hidden glance towards Annabeth.

Percy got up for a minute, smiling briefly at Annabeth.

"You needn't worry," a girl nearby spoke to her, seeing the uneasiness the blonde felt.

Her skin was dark and so were her eyes. Her brown hair was dotted with golden highlights.

"Hazel," she introduced.

"My name's Annabeth," the other woman greeted. "Why did you think I was worrying?"

"That look," she answered. "You oozed awkwardness when he left you alone."

Annabeth blushed a bit. "I am new," she explained.

"I guessed," Hazel replied honestly. "Your captain won't take his eyes off you."

Annabeth's cheeks felt warm.

"Maybe it isn't the only reason he stares?" Hazel wondered faking innocence in her speech.

"I'm sure it is," the princess muttered.

She hadn't thought much of it. She had admitted to herself, not long ago, that she found Jackson handsome. There was something in the way he looked at her that swept her off her feet.

But she wasn't fooled by it. She was the newbie, and she was a princess. And if she recalled correctly, the reason she was in her current situation was because Captain Jackson thought a persecution by the royal navy to be entertaining.

"Anyhow," Hazel interrupted her train of thought. "I would expect someone to keep Percy Jackson on track isn't such a bad idea."

"What makes you think that if he loved someone, he would change?"

"I never mentioned love," the girl chuckled. Grinning still, she told Annabeth, "Although, if that's what you're looking for...?"

Annabeth blushed crimson and shook her head. She didn't mean that! Loving a pirate? That would be high treason for her, and it would bring shame to her family. And, Percy wouldn't love her back, surely...

* * *

Percy returned looking grim. He quickly changed his expression to a façade of easiness to bid Reyna and her crew goodbye. He smiled to his own crew, payed for their meal, and got up to leave.

"Who is the Man you were talking about?" asked Annabeth, once they were walking back to their ship.

"I wouldn't want to worry you," answered he. "It's not that big of a threat, yet."

"Is he the one of the old tales?" she pressed. He didn't have to keep information from her, she could handle with mostly anything.

"Aye, he is," Percy agreed. "But I insist, he's not of your concern."

She frowned at his words. None of her concern? She was, at least for a while, part of the crew; were this man to attack them, she was in trouble too.

"Don't take it the wrong way, m'lady," he assured. "I'm not keeping things from you in particular. I would rather the crew stay calm."

"So he _is_ a big threat?" she reasoned. "Otherwise, you would just tell them."

Percy shook his head. His smile gone from his face.

"Once on the ship," he began. "We'll resume your training, and I'll tell you what I deem necessary. Is that okay with you?"

Annabeth nodded. "Deal." She accepted. She didn't know if what he told her was true. Was it possible for the man to tell a person he barely knew, before telling his whole crew?


	8. What is it you want to be told?

**I apologise for the month I've taken to update. It was my winter break, or part of it was, anyway.**

 **Here is Chapter 8. PJO belongs to Rick Riordan**

* * *

That evening, the ship was sailing back into open sea.

Thalia had come over to Annabeth a while before.

 _'Sorry,' she apologised. 'For today, I was rude. It was just...'_

 _'Shocking?' Annabeth supplied. The other girl smiled._

 _'Understatement,' she admitted. 'I'm just so happy he's okay. When I left I felt guilty for him, our stepmother, she's... complicated; well, you probably know. You two seem very close. But I hoped father would help him, I hoped he would know where I had gone.'_

Annabeth hadn't been sure what to say; she could definitely sense a bitter undertone. She felt a bit offended, after all, Annabeth wasn't at fault. However, she could try and understand what the other girl felt. Being separated from someone you loved since childhood, it was upsetting.

Thalia had left with the blond bloke from earlier, Luke was his name. She wondered if something was going on between them.

What she now knew for certain was that Piper and Jason had hit it off nicely. They had spent supper together, with Leo. By the way Jason looked at her new cabin mate, Annabeth knew he was smitten. She hoped the brunette wasn't playing with him, but she really doubted it. Piper seemed fairly honest, even if she had a way with words Annabeth could only wish for.

Annabeth was walking through the ship, unsure on what to do. Percy hadn't been clear on her chores and duties so far.

As if on cue, he appeared round the corner.

"Ah," said the captain. His usual grin was present. Annabeth could swear it felt more sincere than it had before. "Just in time, I was going to fetch you. We'll start your lessons again."

She smiled in spite of herself. She tried to keep her face blank, illegible. But his presence made it hard for her to hide her joy.

He taught her some basic sword movements. She learnt how to block exceptionally quickly.

As soon as he gave her a break, and offered her some fresh water, she reminded him of his promise.

"We agreed you would tell me about the Man."

He sighted and asked, "What is it that you wish to know about him?"

"Until this morning I didn't even believe he existed," she told him. "He's a story, to scare lads who sail for the first time."

"It's my displeasure to disagree with you there," he contradicted her. "The stories you tell sailors -which is rather rude, scaring newbies- are true."

"Therefore, there was a man who conquered time?" she wondered, her eyes open wide in shock.

"In fact," he agreed, with a grimace. "Or, actually, I have expressed myself wrongly. There's no man who can conquer time. There was a man who conquered the seas. I wouldn't even call it 'conquer'. He was _one_ man, in charge of _one_ ship. What he did was mostly blackmailing lords and kings to get whatever he wanted: information, money, power. Mostly, the man controlled the people with power. He was fast, and obtained many things as quickly as he wished for them; this particular 'talent' -if you will- is what gave him his alias."

"What does your father have to do with it?" she interrogated. Percy raised an eyebrow, to which Annabeth replied by telling him, "You said your father told you the man was defeated, not dead. How does he know that?"

"My father," he noted, sitting down in a chair and signaling Annabeth to do the same. "Fought against this person. Not once, more like an endless battle."

He smiled a bit as he added, "It was possibly the only time he worked hand by hand with his siblings."

"I've never heard of a war raging overseas," said she.

"And why would you?" he asked. "It was a battle between those who were involved, not your people."

"Who is your father, then?" she wondered. "I don't think you've told me his name."

"No," he agreed. "I haven't. My father is usually a touchy subject. The man was in and out of my life. Not here, or there. He's a great man, but not always a good one. I won't speak his name, but I do think you have heard of his younger brother, you know his son."

"I know no son of a pirate," she contradicted. "Unless you mean on board of this ship, to which I'll tell you: I have had no time to meet many of your crew."

"My uncle distanced himself from the seas," he explained. "Their father started a king, then gifted his kingdom to his youngest. A kingdom which you have heard of. Three cousins of mine sleep on this vessel: one you have not met properly; another you knew from your youth; and another you seem close to."

"It's not possible," the princess gasped. "His Majesty Zeus, the brother of a… pirate? He has no siblings. And Jason can't be your cousin! He's an honourable man!"

"Implying I am not," he muttered. "And I was starting to like you. Your ideas about pirates are wrong, Annabeth. We are not all ruthless murderers. We steal? Yes, we do. But not of those who are in need, we play a part in the world's cycle. You are the heir to a throne, are you not?" She nodded her head reluctantly. "Your father, he charged peasants with taxes they could barely pay. And what for? To buy you a pretty new dress every month. And yet you dare suggest my lack of heart next to those whose power is accepted by the people."

"You have no idea what you are talking about," she cried in a loud voice. "If you do not want me to speak ill of your kin, don't do so of mine!"

Seemingly shocked by his sudden outburst, Percy shook his head dejectedly. "I'm so tired," he whispered with his head down. "Of people speaking without the faintest idea of what we do."

They made eye contact, and Annabeth could see the deepness of the wound. She instantly regretted voicing her opinions.

"We save people, Annabeth," he said. "We could disentangle ourselves from this matter, we really could. I sometimes think we should. But then, it would mean abandoning those who suffer under the power of the Man."

"You save people," Annabeth mumbled, lost in thought. How wrong had her prejudices been. How long had she denied this man a friendship, in fear of his social status. She had imagined pirates to be selfish, so selfish. Not to care for family, or the wellbeing of those in perish. "I did not mean to call you dishonourable. Nor to any of your crew, or other crews," she added in an undertone.

Annabeth hated admitting her wrongs. Instead of saying it, she stood up and -slowly- made his way to where Percy was sitting, his head bowed once again. She put a hand on his shoulder, to test whether or not the man would accept her touch. When he didn't move, she hugged her, pulling him close. To her utter surprise, the pirate captain put his arms around her waist.

Unwillingly, she found herself comfortable beside him. She felt him sight in relief, and look up to catch her eye.

"Annabeth," he said. "I won't lie, the situation seems bad. As in, dreadful. I need to know who I can count with, to defend the innocent. I fear we might need to join forces with those who think us ill willed."

"You mean royalty?"

"Yes," he confessed. "And for that, I need you help."

"That is why you kidnapped Jason and I!" she cried. To be honest, she was a bit upset. She had hoped Percy had seen some potential on her. And Jason, of course.

"At first," he granted. "But then I thought you a worthy ally, and refused myself the possibility to send you back. That may mean to never see you again."

"How could it mean that?" Annabeth asked. "I could always come back."

"And what if you went back to your castle and realised you would rather live a comfortable life than one in which you had to fight to survive?" he replied. He stood up suddenly; Annabeth could feel his face too close to hers.

"All my life," she stated. "I have dreamt of an adventure. I would not give it up for nothing. I don't think I could leave you for good."

Percy's mind was running fast. There she was, the smartest sailor -who was actually a kidnapped princess- who he's ever seen, a mere fifteen centimetres away from him. He wonder how it would feel to kiss her, he got closer, and closer.

"Percy!" Luke bursted the door open.


	9. There's always a place we call 'Home'

**I am a terrible person when it comes to updating, I haven't had much inspiration, I'll try and be faster.**

 **Here's chapter 9, hope you like it.**

 **PJO belongs to Rick Riordan**

* * *

Seeing his captain and Annabeth jump away from each other Luke winced. "Oh… Christ, I'm sorry. Percy, we need you upstairs, we're arriving to your former home. We thought you might want to visit? Or… maybe I could come back later?"

The blond smirked a bit at Annabeth's blushing.

Percy walked out of the room following his lieutenant. He'd been so close to her, it was the first time in years since he'd somehow broken down. Not cried, not really. But he had admitted to being hurt by those foul words outsiders rumoured shamelessly.

"What exactly did I interrupt?" Luke asked curiously.

Percy smirked again, he was to show a strong face, he knew his crew needed it. "None of your business, you'll imagine."

"The crew will speak," the blond warned.

"Don't they already?"

"So far they were unfounded," Luke explained.

"You're the only one who could possibly reaffirm their beliefs now," Percy stated. "I expect you to be more sensible than that."

"Someone might have seen you," the second-in-command shook his head amusedly.

"Let us hope not, Luke," the captain dared hope. "Now what is it that you need so badly?"

"We were coming near your home, some of us thought you might want to visit relatives. Some of them also want to visit their relatives."

Percy's smile became real, "Indeed," he agreed. "We'll spend a couple of days over, I think."

Luke clapped his captain on the shoulder and went back above deck.

* * *

Jason was having fun, he had met people who were far more interesting than anyone he knew before. Leo and Piper were brilliant, both funny and entertaining, if sometimes a bit sarcastic.

Leo was hispanic, the son of a pair of carriage repairers. The man's father had left when he was young and he had lost his mother on a fire, leaving him orphaned and left to rot in a local place for homeless children. It had been a mere accident when he found the ship. He had run away a moonless night, hoping for sigil; tired, he laid on the beach, unknowingly near some docks. From the horizon he saw a very small light getting bigger and then suddenly disappearing. By the time he realised there was a ship, he had already been spotted by the crew. They took him in as soon as the captain heard his story, and so he'd been sailing with them ever since he was nine.

Piper, on the other hand, left for a different reason. Her father was an actor -she refused to tell his name-, and she got tired of his unending moving around, a few months here and then leaving a town for good. She used her good willed charm to go as far as she could, and simply saw the ship in an unnamed island. She got in, and was almost stabbed by a surprised guard, but then she got in the crew instead. Her father had worried enough as to send a search party in hopes of finding his child. Piper made sure to tell her father everything was alright, when she found out. She even visited every so often.

Jason could relate more with Piper's story, of course. He knew that overwhelm to follow what your parents decided. Even if he'd spent his whole life in the same place -except for one or two visits a year to other castles-, he did what he was told to do, without complaint. But he was tired, his father was expecting too much out of a young person. Jason didn't want to marry someone like him, didn't want to follow a path already written for him. He wanted an adventure. Thus he decided he would push his luck with this crew.

He wondered how Annabeth was doing, he had seen her become quite close to Percy Jackson. He hoped nothing bad could come out of that. He didn't want to admit it to himself but there was a huge chance that they would have to go back to their former lives, and Jason didn't want his long time friend being heart-broken. Furthermore, he thought about his undeniable feelings for Piper and came to the conclusion that nothing could happen. He didn't mean to get this involved, but fate had moved its threads that way. The only thing he could allow himself to do in order to keep from hurting her was to maintain a certain distance.

* * *

Annabeth gave the two men a minute and then went out of the room herself. Above decks, she found Percy grinning wildly.

"What puts out captain in such a good mood?" She asked.

"Home," he replied simply. He pointed forward, straight ahead.

Annabeth was a bit surprised to hear the man had a home at all. But he seemed more than excited to visit the land she could fathom on the horizon, getting bigger by the minute. Maybe he had a family, or his father who he was so unwilling to speak of. A girl, perhaps? Annabeth doubted that, Percy didn't appear to be the kind of person who would play others. Or so she hoped.

She saw how Percy's face lost age while nearing the port. The hardness in his eyes lessened, she could picture a young naive boy running home after a day of training.

Once they gathered on land, the Captain's instructions were good mannered and rather vague. 'Make sure no one steals the ship, go visit whomever you want, go have fun for a while. We'll be here for two days.'

He walked towards Annabeth and held out his arm to her.

"Come on, m'lady," he said. "I want you to meet someone."

She took his arm without hesitation, and he lead her up the hill. The view became more impressive the higher they went, the whole place was a painteresque small-ish town of red roofs and wooden porticos.

Uphill they went for at least another fifteen minutes, until they reached a cabin overseeing the city. It had a decked porch with a dim lantern hanged from the ceiling. It didn't look notably big, nor impressive in anyway.

Percy knocked on the door twice. Movement could be heard inside and the door opened to reveal a middle aged woman with dark brown hair, blue-green eyes and the kindest face Annabeth had seen in her life.

"Mum," Percy greeted her. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"


	10. Meeting the Jacksons

**Short chapter this time. I tried to update sooner than I had the past few times.**

 **Without more delay, here's chapter 10.**

 **All rights to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

"Percy!" the woman cried. "It's been too long, son."

She hugged Percy tightly. Once she had stopped fussing over him, she turned to Annabeth, "I'm afraid we have not met before," she said, holding out her hand.

"No," Annabeth agreed with a small smile, shaking the offered hand. "Sorry, I'm Annabeth. I'm part of Percy's crew."

"She's my friend," Percy cleared. "Annabeth, this is my mother, Sally Jackson. Now may we go in, mum, or shall we star watch all night?"

Sally clucked her tongue at her son's antics but smiled widely nonetheless, and cleared the doorway to let them in.

"Paul's in the kitchen, sweetie, go greet him," she ordered as Percy threw his coat and hat on a couch.

He nodded his head, grabbed Annabeth's hand, and leaded them into the cabin.

"Did Captain Percy Jackson, feared over the seven seas, just get ordered around by his mummy?" she asked, mockingly.

"I would have come and said hi to Paul either way, my mum didn't have to tell me, m'lady," he answered with a small blush.

It turned out that Paul was Percy's step-father, he taught in an academy downtown. The man had a passion for books which Annabeth couldn't help but sympathise with. Paul seemed to be very fond of his step-son, whom he treated with doubtless affection.

And Sally was impossibly caring. Annabeth could see her looking after her son in every way. She asked him what he ate, if he slept well, if he was taking care of himself. When she was done interrogating him about his wellbeing, she went on enquiring about the man's cousins and friends.

Percy talked about his encounter with Reyna and told his mother a slightly altered version of the situation. Annabeth could see Sally worrying regardless.

Her captain retold how he'd taken her into his crew, and didn't fail to include Jason. Apparently, Sally and Paul knew who she and her friend were, because they both opened their eyes wide.

"Percy," Paul stopped his step-son. "Do you mean to say you kidnapped your long lost cousin, who just happens to be the Prince and heir of one of the most powerful kingdoms out there?"

"And don't forget a Princess, too," Sally added looking at Annabeth. "Sweetie, you do know you're free to go back to your home whenever you feel like it, don't you?"

Annabeth nodded, "I don't want to go back," she admitted, with a shy grin. "It's been a good experience."

"And Jason's also having fun," Percy assured. "He wouldn't condemn us, even if he was given the chance."

Annabeth smiled. She hadn't missed Jason's obvious infatuation with Piper. Nor his growing friendship with Leo. She had no doubt Jason would move the Earth and the sky to defend his new companions, but she worried about his father. The king would care naught for his son's affections. If he found out who had taken the boy, and decided they weren't worth the effort, the crew stood no chance.

"We can try and talk to our parents," she reassured Sally. "Were it the case of them finding us. It's more likely than not that they will listen to our version before judging the crew."

Percy nodded confidently, and added, "See? Nothing to worry about, mum!"

"You know I'll worry anyways," she stated jokingly. "That's a mother's job."

* * *

After having dinner with Percy's parents Annabeth went outside to the backyard, and sat on a bench in the far corner. She liked the spot, it was calm and quiet, and an acorn tree shivered with the gentle breeze. The place was silent, and she could hear the far murmur of laughter, and the rustling of animals on the nearby trees and bushes. She couldn't see the sea, the house blocked the marvellous view. That reassured her however, it reminded her of times passed long before. Ere she became a princess and started acting royal, back during her childhood. Her memory was now fuzzy of those times; blurry images plagued her mind when she spent hours trying to remember.

The backdoor creaking slowly took her mind out of its stupor, she didn't have to look up to know who it was.

Percy sat next to her in the bench and stared at the acorn tree, "I used to climb it all the time," he remarked. "Scratched my arms and legs more times than I'd like to admit."

"Were you not scared that you might have fallen?" she wondered.

"Nah," he chuckled. "Maybe I should've been. I was never the most sensible of the guys."

"I think you're smart enough," she decided. "You know how to treat your people, how to guide them."

"Are you praising a vain pirate, m'lady?" he murmured, shifting closer.

She laid a hand on his forearm and replied, "You know I didn't mean what I said this morning!"

"I think we've both learned not to trust the words of those who are ignorant on the subjects they speak of, nor to repeat their words carelessly," he agreed, meeting her eyes.

"There's no one to interrupt us this time," she stated, suddenly aware of the fact.

He looked perplexed for a second in which she laughed, whispered, "Maybe not so smart," and kissed him.

He relaxed into the kiss, and held her closer to him. She put her arms around his neck.

Like that they stayed for a while, until Percy felt the cold wind that was rising. He guided Annabeth to his old room, and he picked up a blanket and a pillow. He kissed her lightly, said goodnight, and headed to the sofa in the living room.

He fell asleep with a smile on his face, warm next to the burning logs in the fireplace.


	11. A stroll through the city

**Finally, here's a new chapter. I realise now that I should've written the story beforehand and then I should've published it. My updates are terrible, and for that I'm sorry. I'd love some reviews, but I admit it's just being pretentious.**

 **PJO belongs to Uncle Rick. And with no more to say, ladies and gentlemen, here we have chapter 11.**

* * *

Percy woke up with the light coming in through the translucent curtain. He was a bit stiff after sleeping in the sofa, but decided against getting up.

Then the rich fragrance of breakfast reached his nostrils, and the low mumble of low, female voices became clearer in his ears. He heard a restraint laugh, and the sound of clinking silverware.

He sat straight, and stretched his back until most of his joints cracked like an old man's. 'Look where being a gentleman led me to,' he thought.

Slowly, he made his way to the kitchen. A shoulder on the doorframe, and hiding a big yawn, he tried for a, "Good morning"

Annabeth and his mother both answered, the former with an easy smile on her face. "To you too," she replied brightly.

His mother ruffled his hair with a hand, and led him to an empty chair. "My boy is home at last, you better eat properly, now," she scolded him. Percy knew she was kidding. She was quite proud of him, deep down, but like every other mother, she had the right to miss her only child.

"Is Paul gone?" Percy asked.

"He's tutoring the mayor's eldest son," she informed them.

Annabeth's eyes widened. "He must be excellent!" she exclaimed. "High hierarchies do not just pick whomever they find first to educate their children."

"You'd know," Percy agreed. "But yes, the man is brilliant."

* * *

By mid morning, Percy asked Annabeth for a walk. She accepted eagerly, and soon they were strolling through the city's porticos.

Annabeth was quite shocked to find that citizens greeted her captain as if they weren't aware of the man's occupation. They alluded to him as an old friend. Some seemed to know him from his early years.

"You are fond of your step father," Annabeth commented.

Percy didn't miss the implicit question behind it, 'What's your story with him?'

"He married my mum when I was about fifteen," he complied. "Not too long ago, I know. They were going out together for longer. It took me an unexpectedly short time to warm up to him, if I'm honest."

"What was it?" she inquired. "One who cares that much for his mother must have had some strong proof of his good behaviour to allow him to stay."

"Truth be told," he appeared amazed at how perceptive Annabeth had been. "At first, I simply made acquaintance with him because he contrasted to my previous step-father, do you remember I told you?"

Annabeth nodded her head.

"He was rude, disgusting, and..." Percy's voice cracked. "Well, he used to hit my mum."

The princess looked horrified. "Did he..." she wasn't sure how to ask. "You know, you too? Did he hit you?" she managed.

Percy put an arm around her, which Annabeth found ridiculous. He was the one who needed comforting, not her. So she entwined her fingers with the brunet's, hoping he would understand that she was there for him.

"Only a few times," he replied after a pause. "I was off a lot, I didn't see much of him. Even as a young child I had trouble staying still."

"Were you not worried about Paul at first, then?"

"He was different," he assured. "From the first minute, he was so nervous to meet me. You should've seen him... He didn't want to make a bad impression."

He smiled to himself, lost in his happy memory. "He was a professor, very righteous, a man of a strong moral. And then he found out about me," he admitted. "I s'pose that is when I realised for sure that he was a good man."

"He did not turn you in?"

"Not just that, he accepted it. He was surprised at first," Percy ignored the skeptical huff the blonde made. "But he... I wouldn't say supported, but he was alright with whatever I did as long as I hurt no one innocent. He's treated me like a son, which means a lot, particularly because he's known me for so short a time."

Thinking she owed him a secret she told him, "I do not recall much about my real parents."

"And do you want to?" he asked, curiously. "Do you want to remember them?"

She made an indecisive shrug with her shoulders, "Sometimes I do, sometimes I don't," she admitted. "I grew up well taken care of, food aplenty, clothed, I do not know where I would be if my parents were alive today. Whether or not I would have been educated, even."

"I'm afraid to think we wouldn't have met," he dared with a cheeky smile. "We couldn't have that, now could we?"

She chuckled lightly, and went along walking with him.

"You wish you could remember their faces, don't you?" he asked, seriously this time.

Annabeth nodded slowly.

"I used to feel the same about my father," he agreed. "I pictured a thousand different types of people he could be. And, I would try -for hours at a time- to remember even a glimpse of him."

"And once you met him?"

"I was expecting him to be more formal," he admitted. His silence betrayed him, and Annabeth realised he wasn't very comfortable talking about his father. She pecked his lips, and they kept walking side by side.

* * *

Once or twice they came across someone in the crew. Thalia and Luke went over to them and greeted them cheerfully. Annabeth could've sworn she saw a glimpse of Jason holding hands with Piper, but she wasn't completely sure. She made mental note to ask him later.

"What are you thinking about?" Percy wondered. They had gone into a bakery and the captain had bought a bunch of cupcakes to share with Annabeth, plus a loaf or two of bread for lunch. "You've been awfully quiet."

"Jason," she replied.

Percy's face fell, "Oh" he uttered silently.

"Not like that!" she assured him. "I was thinking what a great match he made with someone. Jason and I are just friends."

"You do seem close," he insisted.

Thinking it must be a joke that the man in front of her was throwing a jealousy fit, Annabeth breathed deeply.

"We know each other since we were young," she explained. "Not a month after the King and Queen had added me to their family, Jason was already there offering support. When you... When we joined your ship, I hadn't seen him for years, then that month my mother organised a ball. He was a grown up man, and yet he'd stayed the same."

"If he's anything like his sister I would bet his support to be unconditional," Percy stated. "I just thought... Well, you and him fit perfectly. King and Queen?"

"He's an heir to his own throne," she remarked. "Otherwise my mother would have had us married by now, no doubt. It would be a perfect fit to our kingdoms, sure. We wouldn't have been happy, though. We're too similar, and furthermore, we're like siblings. It feels uncomfortable to even think about it," she shuddered.

He chuckled. His expression was softer.

"You must think me too jealous," he joked.

She didn't answer, but she thought to herself that having someone slightly jealous for her made her inexplicably happy.


	12. Back in the ship

**Here I am again, bringing you chapter 12, hope you enjoy it. I promise we're getting closer to the interesting part of the fic.**

 **PJO belongs to Uncle Rick.**

* * *

Two days later they all boarded the ship again. This time, Annabeth was given crew duties such as helping prepare dinner, moping the floor, watches at night. Her training kept going, and Percy pushed her to become one of the best.

"Back in the open sea, dangers are more likely to become an issue," he told her once.

"You mean the Man?" she wondered.

"Not just him," he replied. "You do remember that to your family's eyes we kidnapped you and my cousin?"

"They must be fretting, but I do not see how they could possibly know it was you," she said honestly.

"My uncle's lost another child to us," he stated. "He isn't bound to forget that anytime soon. Thalia made it obvious to him where she'd gone."

"Jason never knew," she remarked.

"Needn't have to," he explained. "King Zeus wouldn't have told him his sister went willingly to a bunch of criminals. He probably feared Jason would follow her steps."

"It failed miserably, then. But I though you said you needed their help," she interrupted. "Their navies have a lot of war power."

"I do," he admitted reluctantly. "I don't like it. My uncle will take long to convince, the longer it takes to meet them, less of a chance we have of them agreeing. At least Zeus, and he's too strong a force to have against; if he refuses to help, so will many other kingdoms who live to fear him. And we can't just arrive there at your docks."

"They would blow the ship apart with canons," she predicted. "Are you expecting us to meet them in the middle of the ocean?"

"Or in a neutral land," he explained. "Whichever could work, although I'd prefer the sea. It would call for negotiations."

"That's why you stopped for so long at your mother's? To give them time to catch up?"

"Partially, yes," he agreed. "Then again, I hadn't seen my mum in months. A short visit was due."

She laughed and kept on training.

* * *

Back in her cabin, she found Piper giggling alongside with Rachel. She raised an eyebrow, confused. Piper wasn't usually one to giggle. She couldn't be completely sure, however. The brunette was also one to change unexpectedly.

"Piper..." Rachel begun, interrupted by the brunette's hand in her mouth.

"Oh shush," Piper complained. "Impossible to keep a secret here, isn't it?"

"Secret?" Annabeth wondered, curiously.

"She kissed Jason!" Rachel cried, happily.

"God," Annabeth said, delightedly. "That's amazing! And the chemistry between you two is far from a secret, Pipes."

"Not even I can deny it," her expression turned sour suddenly. "It cannot last."

"What do you mean?" Rachel wondered.

But Annabeth understood. Jason had to return, his father wouldn't agree to him leaving. And what were the chances of a king admitting a girl like Piper as a daughter-in-law, possible mother to his heir's line?

"Live today," she spoke quietly. "Do not think of what will come to be. Enjoy the moment."

"Who knew the princess could be so cheesy," Piper teased. "Seems to me that Percy must have something to do with it, huh?"

Rachel snickered.

* * *

Jason was staring blankly at the horizon, he thought he saw something in the mist. He assumed his imagination may be playing tricks into his mind.

"How is the crew-life faring, prince?" he heard a voice ask behind him.

Smiling blandly to the captain, Jason replied, "Greatly, to my surprise. I expected to be a slave to your tyranny. Turns out, not only did my sister help me, but also the rest of your men and women have been nothing but nice to me."

"Piper appears to be fond of you," Percy smirked smugly. "Lots of time you two spend together."

"Yeah, Pipes and Leo have been particularly helpful," Jason remarked, missing the point on purpose.

Percy snickered, "I want to make you a deal," he offered seriously.

Jason nodded his head for the brunet to continue.

"You're a swordsman, are you not?"

"Yes," answered Jason curtly.

"Your fighting style differs from mine and my crew's," Percy explained. "Barely, but I think we both have the opportunity to learn from each other, where we to train together."

"Ah," the blond realised where this was going. "It has come to my ears that you wish to meet my father. That is why you need to learn how he fight?"

"The idea's to have a peaceful encounter," Percy admitted. "But -no offense intended- I've no idea how he might react."

"Let Annabeth and I speak," Jason suggested. "He will, at least, refrain to shoot us in sight."

"It's the plan," the captain agreed. "But plans depend on both sides. Your father could just shoot my ship."

"He would not be such a fool as to risk breaking the stability himself and his brothers have managed," Jason assured. "He might be stubborn, and still filled with anger because of Thalia's disappearance. However, he has been told it was voluntary that my sister left. And he will most likely hear me out."

"So I hope," Percy stated. "I will not take chances, though. I still would like to cross swords with you, a friendly match."

"I thought private lessons were Annabeth's privilege?" Jason teased.

"They are about to become yours, too," the brunet smirked, ignoring the point just as Jason had before.

"Hopefully not to the same extent," Jason remarked. "Judging by the state you both are in after your 'classes'."

Percy blushed, "I assure you, little cousin, that nothing but training goes on in our private lessons."

Jason just smirked at the captain.


	13. Author Note (Don't Hate Me Too Much)

Hey guys, it's me. I used to hate it when authors did this author note thing instead of a chapter, and now here I am, hypocritically doing the same thing. I've started university and honestly, it's a lot more time consuming than I'd have thought. Plus, when I started this story, I was clearly not very sure where it was going, thus writing chapters is a lot harder than expected. I'll finish it eventually, because abandoning feels ultimately like, -how to put this nicely?- a not very likeable thing to do. But please, bear with me -like you've been doing for a while now- for a bit longer until I get used to college life.

I want to thank everyone of you who reviewed, liked, and followed this story. And also those who just read it.

TagTheScullion


	14. Aye, Aye, My Bro Cap'tain

**I felt bad with the author's note, so I'll give you this little thing. It's not even over 500 words, but a little bit is better than nothing! Again, I'm really sorry about the whole ordeal.**

 **PJO is Uncle Rick's**

* * *

After practise with Percy, Jason felt tired and sweaty.

"It had been a long time since I'd fought like that," Jason stated.

"I suppose I'm not bad with a sword," Percy agreed, modestly.

"We both know you're considered the best swordsman the seven seas can offer," the prince remarked. "I am sure my father himself could not possibly deny it!"

"You make me blush, little cousin," the captain mocked. "It's great to finally meet Thalia's younger brother. To be honest, I had almost forgotten you existed."

"She was never very open," Jason guessed. "Still is not. It takes such a long time to get her to tell me things about the past!"

"She might not be happy with the way things were before she left."

"My father is a strict man," Jason offered. "Things go the way he wants them to. Thalia likes things her way, too. I should guess they were too similar to live peacefully together."

"Did you also feel that way?" Percy questioned.

Jason shrugged indifferently, "I never did quite care, I guess."

After a short silence, the prince said, "May I ask you something?"

The captain nodded.

"Those people you met some time ago, when you took Annabeth with you," Jason explained. "Who were they?"

"Reyna?" Percy wondered. "They are allies."

"Is she Reyna Ramírez Arellano?"

The brunet looked a tad surprised, "The one and only. How -if you allow me- do you know her?"

"She was the one in charge to train my father's soldiers. She left at some point, and she never returned."

"We'll see them again soon," Percy confided. "You can ask her about it yourself."

"When?" Jason inquired.

"One of these days, they are not far behind us," Percy replied pointing at the small dot in the horizon. "I would prefer to face royalty accompanied."

Jason nodded.

"And, bro," Percy called when he was leaving. "Go wash, you small."

Jason chuckled.


	15. Details of the revised version

**Hey people, I've been reborn from the ashes like the phoenix bird. This is the last author note, I promise.**

 **As you can possibly realise this story was written poorly from the beginning, it really has a weak overall plot and I was trying too hard to connect things I shouldn't have.**

 **I've started re-writing it properly, with an actual plot line and defined characters. The story on itself will retain its basic contour but will change a couple of things here and there. I'll post it as a new story by the same name, I'll leave the link down here if any of you still find it interesting.**

www. fanfiction s/12225528/1/This-Is-My-Kingdom-Come **(no spaces of course)**


End file.
